¿Qué pasa si juntas celos y muérdago?
by InesUchiha
Summary: —¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Me ha tocado besar a la Bella Flor de Konoha! —Voy a vomitar de la desesperación—. ¡Que la fuerza de la juventud arda en nuestros labios! —dice con una emoción desmedida en la voz y sus facciones mientras se acerca más a mí. Regalo para Nina Keehl, Carta Navideña SasuSaku


**Aquí está mi Carta Navideña para:** **¡Nina Scherbatsky!**

* * *

 **No al plagio**

* * *

 _Capítulo Único_

* * *

Está decidido. Hoy es el día en el que lograré obtener un beso de Sasuke aunque sea lo último que haga.

Llevo, desde que empezaron las decoraciones navideñas en la escuela, tratando de que "casualmente" el Uchiha y yo caigamos bajo el encanto del _muérdago._ Esa pequeña planta mágica que te atrapa con cualquier persona, ya sea hombre o mujer y no te suelta hasta que se den un beso… Cuando son del mismo sexo son besos en la mejilla, pero cuando son diferentes tiene que ser un beso en la boca. Aunque sea un pico, pero yo no estoy buscando un pico, ¡estoy buscando un buen beso señores!

Sólo que las cosas no han salido tan bien como he querido. Por más que planeo una buena forma de quedar atrapada con Sasuke, él o yo terminamos emparejados con otros.

Sí, es muy triste el asunto. He tenido que pasar por la vergüenza de compartir un beso con Suigetsu, no es que me caiga mal el hombre. No. ¡La vergüenza es que fue delante de la persona con la que deseo darme ese beso!

Otro beso que tuve que compartir fue con la insoportable de Karin. Asco. Por mucho que fuera en la mejilla, fue totalmente asqueroso sentir sus labios sobre mí y los míos sobre su mejilla. Un escalofrío me recorre desde la espina al recordar ese fatídico día.

 _«Es el peor día de vida, desde ese entonces tengo pesadillas con ese beso»._

No les miento al decirles que llevo quince intentos. ¡Quince intentos! ¡Carajo! Intentos que me han salido por el trasero, sin razón aparente. Y la verdad es que no me explico qué puede estar saliendo mal.

Soy la más inteligente de la escuela, junto a Shikamaru ya que tenemos el mismo coeficiente, ¿y resulta que ninguna estrategia que planeo me sale? Realmente, no entiendo qué está pasando.

 **~.~**

Desde hace un mes a la fecha, muchas cosas raras me han estado pasando en la escuela, aparte de que la estúpida época de navidad está en su apogeo, he estado siendo atrapado con cualquier persona en los muérdagos mágicos que algún chistoso trajo a la escuela.

Al principio, pensé que había sido alguna de las locas que andan atrás de mí. Tuve que investigar junto a mis amigos, usando mis encantos a mi favor.

 _«De algo tenía que servirme la belleza que me heredó mi madre»._

Pero ninguna de ellas es la responsable, ni siquiera la "Zanahoria", diría Suigetsu, ya que es la presidenta del club " _Queremos una noche con Sasuke"._

 _«Así de ridículas son aquí en esta escuela. Bueno, no todas»._

Hay sus excepciones como Ino, Hinata, Temari, Tenten y _Sakura._ Sobre todo, ella. He de aclarar que, por mucho tiempo, he estado escondiendo muy bien lo que siento por Sakura. Y me he tenido que morder la lengua para no salirme de control cada vez que ella queda atrapada en un puto muérdago junto a un adolescente hormonal que puede tener el placer de probar esos labios sonrosados y carnosos que te invitan a devorarlos. Esos labios que me piden a gritos que los muerda y que los saboree como nadie lo ha hecho nunca.

¿Por qué estoy tan seguro de ese hecho? Simple, que pretenda indiferencia no quiere decir que durante todos estos años no la he estado vigilando en las sombras. Siguiendo sus pasos, supe que ella no ha tenido novio. Ha habido unos cuantos que se han atrevido a pedirle una cita, ella los rechaza.

 _«De una forma muy dulce, para mi gusto»._

Esos zopencos merecen ser despreciados de la peor forma. ¡Haruno es mía! Aunque ella no lo sepa… Aún. Además, de que Naruto es un bocón y me cuenta todo lo que ella le dice sobre la escuela, amigos, pretendientes, etc.

 _«Las ventajas de tener un amigo idiota en común»._

Pero, por más que intento, no he logrado que me diga quién es la persona que le gusta a Sakura. Eso se lo tiene bien guardado como una tumba.

Y justo cuando creo que las cosas se calman, ya que lo mentados muérdagos llevaban un día sin aparecer, tengo que recargarme en la pared más cercana a mí para no lanzarme y soltarle un puñetazo en el rostro al que está osando en ponerle su sucia boca sobre la de Haruno: Lee.

 _«Puta vida»._

 **~.~**

 _«¡Estoy salada! ¡Lo sé! Ya no me queda duda de ese hecho»._ Pienso al quedar atrapada con este loco.

Estoy a punto de llorar de la mala suerte que tengo. ¡¿Cuándo será el día en el que podré conseguir un beso de Sasuke?!

 _«Sólo pido uno… Por favor»._

—¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Me ha tocado besar a la Bella Flor de Konoha! —Voy a vomitar de la desesperación—. ¡Que la fuerza de la juventud arda en nuestros labios! —dice con una emoción desmedida en la voz y sus facciones mientras se acerca más a mí.

—Debe de haber alguna otra forma de salir de esto, Lee. No creo que sea lo que quieres —¡Por supuesto que es lo que quiere! Todo el mundo sabe eso.

—¡Estás equivocada mi bella flor! —Que alguien lo haga dejar de gritar, por favor—. Soy tan afortunado de poder probar tus labios —su gran sonrisa lo respalda y tiemblo de pánico—. No temas, seré gentil contigo —refuta mientras cierra los ojos y se acerca a mi cara levantando los labios.

 _«¡Que alguien se apiade de mí!»_

Es lo que pienso cerrando los ojos ante lo inevitable, no creyendo lo que está por ocurrir.

 **~.~**

No sé qué fue lo que pasa por mi mente ante esa imagen frente a mis ojos, bueno sí sé pero no lo voy a decir abiertamente.

 _«Celos»._

Cuando me doy cuenta, estoy tacleando con fuerza a Lee. Sacándolo por completo de debajo del muérdago. Se escucha un jadeo general, se me había olvidado que estábamos en el pasillo principal de la escuela.

 _«Adiós reputación Uchiha»._

Aunque después se queda todo en un pesado silencio. Abro los ojos, que por la fuerza que utilicé me vi obligado a cerrarlos, y observo a mi alrededor.

Hay cientos de pares de ojos que me miran sorprendidos, asustados y, uno que otro, divertidos. Naruto es uno de ellos.

 _«¿Por qué el dobe me ve así?»_

Sigo recorriendo el panorama. Veo a Lee tumbado a unos dos metros de mí sobándose la cabeza y el costado de su torso.

 _«Lo golpeé con fuerza»._

Sonrío arrogante a su dirección, él me corresponde la mirada con una llena de lágrimas y gritando cosas inentendibles, estoy tan fuera de mí que solo entiendo unas cuantas palabras: "flor", "llama", "oportunidad" y "jamás".

Idioteces que no me interesan y más si vienen de él. Resoplo con fastidio y desvío la mirada de su rostro para seguir buscando la razón de que todos estén sorprendidos.

De repente, me encuentro con la mirada burlona del dientón de Suigetsu; a su lado está Juugo con una mirada soñadora y sonrisa pacifica, pero cómplice, como si supiera mi oscuro secreto más guardado. Regreso mi vista a Sui y éste me señala hacia arriba con un dedo mientras su sonrisa se ensancha, enseñando sus puntiagudos dientes en todo su esplendor.

Sigo la dirección que me muestra su dedo inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba y… se me escapa el aire de los pulmones.

 _«La planta de mierda está sobre mi cabeza»._

Pongo mi cara de póker al verla, como si no me afectara y, despacio, bajo mi cabeza hasta tener los brillantes esmeralda chocando con mis ónices. Su rostro está tan sonrojado que iguala el color de su cabello y lo que me hace arquear una ceja en cuestión es la pequeña sonrisa que se está haciendo más grande conforme pasan los segundos. Y es como si volvieran a conectar a todos en el lugar, los murmullos y cuchicheos vuelven a escucharse por todo el pasillo principal. Alcanzo a percibir un grito desgarrador proveniente de Karin. Trato de no rodar los ojos con fastidio pero me es imposible.

En ningún momento he separado mis vista de Sakura, por eso puedo leerle los labios cuando los mueve. El ruido ensordecedor de los alumnos no me deja escucharla.

—Creo que tienes que besarme, _Sasuke-kun_ —deletrea con una sonrisa que puede competir con el comercial de pasta dental.

Entonces, caigo en la cuenta de algo: estoy bajo el muérdago junto a Sakura y tengo que _besarla_ para poder salir de aquí.

 _«La fuerza está contigo, campeón»._

 **~.~**

Cuando pedí ayuda, no creí que Kami me respondería. Ya me había preparado para un fatal desenlace.

 _«¡Gracias Kami por escuchar a esta bella creación tuya!»_

Casi brinco y grito como fangirl al ver quién fue mi salvador: _Sasuke._ Me temblaron las piernas al verlo embestir de esa forma tan salvaje a Lee.

 _«Todo un Tarzán rescatando a su Jane»._

Suspiro, disimuladamente, ante ese pensamiento. No tengo la menor duda que la sal que traía encima se fue de mi vida.

Me quedo quieta siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, todavía no cae en la cuenta de la nueva situación. Lo que él solito provocó.

 _«Estoy que irradio felicidad por los poros, brillo de lo contenta y ansiosa que ando»._

Aguanto la respiración cuando su mirada cae sobre el muérdago, ya casi caerá la luz a su privilegiada mente, lo huelo. Poco a poco su cabeza comienza a bajar, deteniendo sus ojos en los míos. Me siento enrojecer cuando me analiza, estoy segura de que parezco un tomate.

 _«¡Eso es bueno! Él ama los tomates»._

Esa voz bendita que me hace sonreír. A él le encantan los tomates, resoplo una risilla que él no alcanza a escuchar y me atrevo a abrir la boca para señalarle lo obvio. Es imposible no sonreír con ganas.

 _«Me va a besar»._

Percibo que se pierde en su mente, como sopesando las probabilidades que tiene. Es imposible que escape, los muérdagos son poderosos en invierno. Puedo parecer desquiciada y fuera de lugar, pero ¡diantres! Fue un mes tratando de lograr llegar a este punto, es obvio que esté fuera de mi personalidad hoy, se vale sentir este tipo de emociones arrogantes y egoístas por un día de mi vida.

 **~.~**

Una sonrisa altanera nace en mis labios al ser consciente de todo eso y le contesto:

—Ni modo, tendré que sacrificarme un poco —le doy una mirada de burla ante su desconcierto—. Agradece al que sea que trajera esta horrible planta a la escuela, te acaba de dar la oportunidad que todas desean.

—Eres imposible —me dice enfurruñada—. Y si te apuras me harías un gran favor, tengo una cita saliendo de la escuela y ya faltan pocos minutos para salir.

Frunzo el ceño con molestia. ¿Una cita? Está tonta si cree que voy a dejarla ir. Ya tuve suficiente este mes siendo testigo de todos los idiotas que la besaron. También, ya me cansé de ver a los que se acercan a ella con malas intenciones.

« _Eso se acaba hoy. O me dejo de llamar Sasuke Uchiha»._

—Te voy a dar un buen motivo para que no te den ganas de ir a esa cita.

No le doy chance de responder y enseguida acuno su rostro entre mis manos. Conecto mis labios con los suyos en un beso tierno y sensual. Un coro de: "Aww" se alcanza a escuchar y un fuerte golpe también. Alguien grita pidiendo una ambulancia para la desmayada, posiblemente Karin, porque la voz de Suigetsu se alza ofreciéndose como rescatista. Dejo de prestar atención a esos pequeños inconvenientes para céntrame en el beso.

Saboreo sus exquisitos labios. Saben a cítricos, la caricia se intensifica y ella es la que abre su boca, dándome acceso total a su pequeña cavidad.

Casi gimo de placer cuando nuestras lenguas se juntan en una lucha de poderes, salgo victorioso en esa guerra. Ella suspira en el beso y me atrevo a pasar un brazo por su cintura acercándola a mi cuerpo, la siento estremecerse.

Estoy muy sorprendido por su cooperación y entrega en el beso. Puedo decir que me besa como si hubiera anhelado por mucho tiempo, como yo, el rose y la exploración de nuestras bocas. Su pasión iguala a la mía.

Detengo el beso de manera abrupta y la miro con intensidad. Sé que el muérdago ya ha desaparecido y no me importa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Haruno? —le pregunto al separarme un poco de ella.

Me devuelve la mirada con una intensidad que se asemeja a la determinación y al sentimiento de saberse ganador después de haber sudado sangre trabajando por ello.

—Saliendo de la magia del muérdago, Uchiha. —Un escalofrío me recorre al escucharla paladear de esa forma mi apellido.

No puedo evitar recorrerla con una mirada de sospecha y curiosidad. Sakura está actuando muy extraño y no sé si eso me agrade.

 _«¿A quién miento? Es lo más sexy que le he visto hacer en años»._

Cierro más el agarre que tengo en su cintura y me acerco a su oído para susurrarle:

—Quiero dejarte algo en claro —me detengo un momento para dejar escapar mi aliento, la siento estremecerse. Sus ojos se abren un poco espantados—. Lo que sea que tengas en mente… Y me refiero a la dichosa cita que tienes —recalco—, no te permitiré que asistas a ella —un suspiro de ¿alivio? Sale de sus labios—. Porque desde que la puta planta estuvo sobre nuestras cabezas, dejaste de ser soltera —le guiño un ojo con coquetería y su boca se abre formando una enorme "O".

 _«Si ya me hundí con lo de Lee, no veo problema en hundirme más»._

 **~.~**

 _«Seguro que estoy soñando. No puede ser real»._

¡Por Kami! ¡El Uchiha me está coqueteando! ¡No! ¡Me está diciendo que soy su novia! El cubito de hielo me está demostrando que el hielo también puede arder.

 _«¡Do babes!»_

Tendré que dejar de ver "Rugglas en Pañales", me está afectando demasiado. Sacudo la cabeza para sacar esas tonteras de ella. Regreso mi concentración al hombre que tengo enfrente.

—¿Qué mierda estás hablando? —pregunto en un jadeo.

 _«Es mejor hacerme la desentendida que hacerme ilusiones»._

—La mierda de que no irás con ese imbécil que se atrevió a pedirte una cita y que tú aceptaste, Sa-ku-ra —ronronea cada silaba el de perlas negras.

—Estás demente. —A pesar de todo, sonrío como desquiciada.

Es el mejor sueño que he tenido en toda mi vida. Lo siento acortar la efímera distancia que nos separa y contestar sobre mis labios.

—Pues seré un demente a tu lado.

Me pierdo en la sensación del beso, en la memoria de todo lo que tuve que pasar para lograr a este punto y en el agradecimiento infinito a Itachi por haber traído esas plantas mágicas de Londres.

 _«¡Qué Kami te de una hermosa navidad y un próspero año Itachi!»_

 **~.~**

Desde la distancia puedo ver cómo se vacía la entrada, el espectáculo que daban Sasuke y Sakura dejó de tener el efecto sorpresa después del tercer beso.

Dejo salir un pequeño suspiro de cansancio y una pequeña risilla mientras me volteo para abrir mi carro y subir en él. Prendo el motor para ir a casa.

Mi meta siempre ha sido que mi hermano sea feliz. Puedo estar tranquilo de haber logrado cumplir un punto de mi larga lista. Mi pequeño hermano es difícil de tratar cuando se pone cabezota, pero que mejor que darle justo donde le duele.

 _Sakura._

Era brillante la idea de Haruno, pero había un gran fallo: la nula provocación de reacción en Sasuke. Así es. Si Sakura salía victoriosa en su primer intento con el muérdago, Sasuke, no hubiera actuado. Se hubiera sentido seguro de que tenía a la bella Haruno donde quería. Sólo que a él se le olvidaba, que la hermosa flor tenía muchos hombres tras de ella y que si él no hacía nada, la iba a perder. ¿Qué hacía falta para que eso no sucediera?

 _Celos._

Y como el buen hermano-guapo-sensual-erótico-mayor que soy, decidí meter las manos. Estropeé cada intento de Sakura por quedar con mi hermano bajo el muérdago y me aseguré de que, la mayoría de veces, quedara atrapada con un hombre atractivo. ¡Claro que también fueron víctimas sus amigos de mi plan!

Fue realmente gratificante ver que las caras que hizo mi pequeño hermano, enmascarando sus celos frente a toda la escuela, pero no para mí. Ni se diga de los berrinches de diva que hacía en el departamento: destrozaba todo su cuarto y al final, un buen helado de tomates lo acompañaba mientras se hundía en películas de acción.

« _Sí, el consuelo de las mujeres, sólo que en versión masculina_ ».

Una carcajada con fuerza se me escapa con el recuerdo nítido, fue majestuoso ser testigo de eso.

Aprieto el agarre del volante y detengo el carro en el semáforo.

Lo que nunca esperé que hiciera mi hermanito era que se abalanzara como animal sobre el pobre e indefenso Lee, tuve que taparme la mitad del rostro con la mano para evitar que mi estruendosa carcajada se saliera de control. No era conveniente que eso pasara.

Aunque duró poco puedo decir que disfruté mucho tomar el papel de casamentera.

« _Creo que es una muy buena fuente de ingresos. Abriré una empresa que se dedique a ese rubro, ya me vi con ella: "Itachi Lover" o "Ita Hotter"»._

En fin, me siento de maravilla al ser parte de la felicidad de Sasuke. Se lo merece.

 _¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Y benditos celos Navideños!_

* * *

 **Esa fue mi carta para ti Nina ^^** **¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año!** **Agradezco a Romi por considerarme en la actividad y también a Ashabi por beterme.**

 **Gracias a todos los que lean el fic, también les deseo un año 2017 lleno de bendiciones ^^**

 **Besos, inesUchiha.**

 **(Fic publicado el 30/12/2016 y editado el 22/11/2017).**


End file.
